


Celebrating freedom

by Melime



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Community: femslashficlets, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They weren’t celebrating a murder, not exactly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Celebrando a liberdade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185198) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) community, challenge #086 - sweat.

Sweat was forming around her cold beer, drops falling down her fingers, sending shivers down her spine despite the stale air around her. Or, at least, she was choosing to believe it was the beer, it was easier that way. Easier than thinking about the way she felt seeing Trish like this, so carefree and excited. First came the shock, then the happiness, and perhaps later the enormity of the situation would hit them, but for now, they were just glad. Or rather, Jessica didn’t know how she felt, but it was difficult not to let herself feel contaminated by Trish’s mood. They weren’t celebrating a murder, not exactly, even though that human trash deserved it, deserved even worse. They were celebrating the freedom long awaited, bought and paid for in blood. Jessica was free now, her feelings were her own, free to live as she wished, and love who she wished. And she wasn’t sure how she felt about that, so she kept caressing her sweating beer bottle, her eyes on Trish and her mind far away, and she pretended her feelings weren’t in turmoil. It was easier this way, and she could use something easy right about now.


End file.
